


Divigation

by ErrantNight



Series: Binary Dawn [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Butterfly Effect, Gen, Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), force religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrantNight/pseuds/ErrantNight
Summary: Sequel to 'Anamnesis, if you don't read that first this probably won't make sense!'Anakin feels like the universe has turned upside down - His mother is safe and free, Palpatine is dead, Asajj Ventriss is his best friend, and Ky Narec is an even more renegade Jedi than Qui-Gon could ever dream to be.The Force can only break the rules of reality once and everything else that happens is at the whims of fate. All Anakin can do is go with the tide.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Asajj Ventress, Anakin Skywalker & Ky Narec, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Ky Narec & Asajj Ventress
Series: Binary Dawn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/894540
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Divigation

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken me a ridiculous amount of time to begin, I really hope it's worth the wait. The last year has been, well, you know. And I haven't had any energy - but I'm getting it all back in an avalanche of ideas and I'm really liking where my imagination is taking me!

Anakin looked up at the vid screen from where he sat next to Asajj, both of them poring over the schematic he'd been working on as an urgent tempo switched the local weather forecast to a breaking news announcement. 

The headline, "Unrest in the Mid-Rim!", blared in neon green beneath the newscasters desk, the Pau'an's mouth set in a grim line. 

"Hot on the vape-trails of the freshly inaugurated High Chancellor Palpatine's shocking murder and the ongoing investigation into the bombing of the senatorial apartment building, Chancellor Palpatine's home system announces intent to become an independent system!"

Anakin felt all the warmth drain from his face, the datapad dropping from numb fingers to barely be saved from damage by Asajj. There were details on the screen, images showing a recording of the explosion that had apparently happened days before - how had he missed that? He’d been in surgery, then waiting anxiously as his mother’s surgery had taken longer than expected - complications. His stomach lurched and he realized Asajj was saying something.

"What's wrong?" Asajj gripped his shoulder and shook him gently, "Hey!"

"The Chancellor," Anakin said, "he's dead? Are they sure?"

"Uh, yeah," Asajj shrugged, "it happened when you and your mom were in the medical suite, a couple days ago. I guess I forgot to tell you."

She said it so casually, not knowing the galaxy shattering implications. Ky had settled Anakin and Shmi into the embassy's medical suite to get fully checked over and prepped for surgery the moment they'd arrived on Bothowui, his first priority had been having their slave trackers and explosives removed. He’d then had to leave to handle whatever it was he'd been coming here for originally. 

"You forgot," Anakin made a choking sound, then burst into nearly hysterical laughter. Asajj was looking at him as though he'd gone crazy, and maybe he had. He dropped his head into his hands and heaved a sudden sob, something loosening in his chest as he forced himself to calm down and breath, in two-three-four, hold two-three-four, out… 

He ran his hands over his face and grabbed the controller, turning up the newscast as the man said "King Veruna of Naboo, appearing with his honor guard and himself sporting numerous injuries, has announced that the Chommel sector are seceding from the Republic. He had only days ago appeared before the senate, pleading for aid as his planet was under unlawful occupation by Trade Federation forces."

The screen switched to show the King in his senate pod. Unlike Padme when she had been in the same situation, he and the two men who flanked him had not chosen to clean up and dress elegantly to make their case. They were all three of them ragged and unkempt, their appearance working with their report of fighting their way out of the palace and escaping alongside the Jedi negotiators who had also been attacked and nearly killed during their daring rescue. 

“The announcement comes as a shock to many in the know as King Veruna has previously spent a great deal of time and resources integrating his planet with the wider galaxy. He has sent a call to all of his ambassadors to return home as soon as possible.”

A new video came up, showing battle worn man leaning on a podium with one arm in a sling, “My people have barely survived winning their freedom from the unlawful and tyrannous occupation by an extra-governmental financial institution! Our staunch protectors, the Jedi who came to our aid when no one else would, have been attacked by an assassin and nearly killed twice during our escape and our retaking of our homeworld.”

Anakin’s hands unclenched in his lap, ‘nearly killed… nearly, only nearly.’

“And the same day we drive out the invasion more assassins murder our own senator, having just been elected to the highest office of the Republic! My people cry out to me to make a stand - No matter what promises we have been given, our allegiance to the Republic has been shattered. We can’t call upon the galaxy’s largest governing body to protect ourselves, it can’t even protect it’s own High Chancellor.”

He took a breath, seemingly gathering his strength, “We call our people home, all Nubians who want to relocate back to their homeworld will have our assistance to do so. For now, we ask our ambassadors and their families to return immediately to help guide our people to rebuild our government without the so-called assistance of the Republic.”

Anakin stared at the screen as the Pau'an was joined by a severe looking human woman who was arguing that the Trade Federation itself was to blame for the Chancellor’s death and calling for political reform - beginning with ousting the Federation, the Banking Clans, and the Mining Guilds from having any say in the governance of the Republic and demanding an immediate investigation.

Well, Anakin was all for that, but… what now?

“Hey,” Asajj waved a hand in front of his face, “you look like you’ve seen a ghost…”

“I think I need to talk to Ky,” Anakin said, “like… now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews really do fuel my entire being so I'd appreciate some if you have the time. Seriously, even a keysmash of nonsense makes my entire day!


End file.
